The present invention relates to a multi barrel paint ball mine powered by a firearm cartridge primer. The sport of paint ball allows individuals to participate in a simulated war game. Paint ball games utilize a number of paint ball weapons which utilize as ammunition small diameter paint balls filled with a dye to mark players that have been hit.
Among weapons used in the paint ball game, are devices to simulate a land mine. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,448 to Denton et al. describes a reusable gas-powered war game land mine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,819 to Dolderer describes a single barrel paint ball land mine designed to simulate the function of a U.S. military claymore anti-personnel mine and U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,234 to Huber et al. describes a gas-powered paint ball land mine.
The present invention provides a paint ball land mine which is powered by a firearm cartridge primer. When the primer is discharged, paint balls are projected through multiple barrels outwardly with a resultant explosive noise which adds to the realism of this paint ball mine.